


Rose Blue

by kfaem



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfaem/pseuds/kfaem
Summary: Park Siyeon is devastated by the murder of her family, growing determined to find and deal with their murderer. Along the way, she is assisted by friends and husband Choi Siwon as they solve various crimes along the way.Rose Blue is heavily inspired by the KDrama "Voice", there will be many potentionally triggering topics including murder.**I AM CROSS-POSTING FROM TUMBLR AND ASIANFANFICS, my @ on Tumblr is kfaem! I will typically post there quicker so head on over if you want to get the chapters as soon as they're released!**
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Original Character(s), Choi Siwon/Original Female Character(s)





	1. December 16th

December 16, 2013

10:17 P.M.

Siyeon sat down on the paved staircase, holding onto her injured arm. They luckily managed to catch that bastard before he could actually kill anyone.

Siwon took a place beside his wife, his eyes fixed on the wound. “Why would you put yourself in that position?” He sighed, he touched the cut hesitantly, “He could have killed you.”

“We needed to lure him out and it clearly worked,” A paramedic from down below pointed over at her and gestured towards his own arm. “-and it’s not even that bad, I have had worse.”

“Go get it checked out.”

“I am.” She pulled herself up and ran down the staircase, Siwon watched her carefully, noticing the blood streaming down her arm.

“Not that bad, my ass.”

She was never the best with needles, not even with all the crime scenes she’d witnessed in her three years in the police force. Her lips were in a tight line and she tried as hard as possible to look away as the paramedic stitched up the deep cut. “What kind of knife was it?” He asked.

“8 inch kitchen knife, freshly sharpened I suppose.” She flinched when he applied the disinfectant, “Impressive too, I should go buy one.”

“You’re all done here, you did good this time.” He pat her on her head and stepped away, leaving her to scoff. “You didn’t faint this time.”

Siyeon joined the other team, peeking in the window to see the suspect. “Has he said anything?” The man, Lee Jinho, attempted to murder his wife and two children after his wife announced that she filed for divorce, he fortunately didn’t get to complete his attempt.

Team Leader Ahn shook his head, “Nothing, the bastard doesn’t regret anything. He didn’t even flinch when he had a gun pointed at his head.”

“Who…?”

“Kim lost his temper.”

Siyeon paused, her mouth agape. “Ahh..Officer Kim Heechul, who else would’ve it been.”

“I still don’t understand how they haven’t removed his badge.” Siwon chuckled, startling Siyeon and Kwangil. “Hyung has always had a temper.”

“Kim Heechul may be insane but he is one hell of a cop..”

The person in question listened from behind, waiting for the perfect time to pounce. A certain remark Siwon made ticked him off enough to make a move. “Yah, Choi Siwon! How dare you talk down about your senior!” The shock evident on Siwon’s face caused Siyeon to cough back a laugh.

His voice now sounding ten times higher than previous, Siwon stuttered. “Ah..Hyung..I-it’s a misunderstanding!”

“You talking crap about me is just a misunderstanding? You’re lucky I don’t beat you here and now you fucker!” Heechul raised his fist. “Yah, I’ll become a gangster if you don’t knock it off!”

The two bickered back and forth, mostly Heechul yelling over how he deserves respect blah blah blah..Siwon stood in his spot with a flustered face, using his eyes to beg for help.

Siyeon decided that enough is enough and finally came in between them, saving her husband from further scolding. “Okay okay break it up, you two. We still have work to do.”

“Heechul, let’s head back to the station.” Kwangil waved his hand at him and nodded at the couple. “See you both later.”

Siyeon and Siwon saluted at their superior, themselves entering their vehicle.

11:06 P.M.

Jongwoon’s voice came over the radio, telling them to head to an address in Sullim-dong, girl aged 16 hiding in closet from intruder, she believes that he’s killed her parents. “Connect me to the call.” Siyeon spoke, just a second later Jihye’s calm voice could be heard through her in-ear.

“Saebom-ah, is he close to you?” Saebom?

“I..I don’t think so..”

Siwon and Siyeon’s eyes went wide as they recognized the voice, Park Saebom, Siyeon’s baby sister. “Help is on the way, just remain calm and stay hidden.”

Siyeon waved her hand at Siwon, her breathing going shallow. “Drive faster, we need to get there quickly!” Siwon obliged, flooring the accelerator.

“Unnie, he’s getting closer..” Her voice shaky and slightly muffled.

“Stay quiet, don’t move.” Jihye ordered, Siyeon knew that Saebom must’ve nodded her head.

“Oh where are you, little one?” A man’s voice, deep and smooth, came through the phone. “Are you…here? Or…here? No, where could you be..”

The couple held their breath, praying that he’d seek her elsewhere till they arrived. “You can join your parents if you come out, little one..I won’t make it hurt too much if you’re nice..”

The sick bastard was laughing, a large grin on his face. Spatters of blood covered his lean figure. “One more chance, sweet girl, one more chance to come out and die peacefully…I won’t be nice anymore.”

“We’re almost there Saebom-ah, hold out for just a bit longer..” Siyeon begged.

The footsteps got closer, the creak of the closet bringing a sick feeling to their stomachs. The man let out a dark chuckle.

“There you are, how foolish of you to hide in the closet..”

“P-please..please don’t kill me..please” Saebom sobbed loudly, he began laughing again before seemingly grabbing hold of her hair. “I..I won’t ever mention this again..I won’t tell anyone what you look like or what happened, just don’t kill me!”

A maniacal laugh ripped through the man as he threw her down to the ground, standing tall in front of her. “Y-you really think that’s how this works? No..no it’s not how it works, I choose how and when you die! YOU HEAR THAT? I CHOOSE!”

“Why do all of you think that you’re above me, huh?! WHY?!”

Saebom’s loud sobs only appeared to anger him more as he picked up a knife, her sobs dying out almost immediately. “Nononono…no no!”

As if he knew, he grabbed hold of her phone from the floor, snickering soundlessly. “You should be glad that it was me, not him, he wouldn’t have made it quick..”

“Turn yourself in at this moment!” Jihye’s voice had lost any of it’s natural calm sound, replaced by a wavering mess.

“Oh..now you are looking down on me..?” His tone sinister, almost as if he was happy. “That won’t turn out well for you..you should apologize..”

“You need help, we will provide that for you if you turn yourself in!”

He laughed again, hanging up the call. Siyeon ripped out her earpiece, an ear-piercing sob erupted from her. Siwon watched her with tearful eyes, focusing back on the road.

They skid into the driveway, only her parents vehicles parked. “Honey..stay here. I’ll go in.” Siwon grabbed onto her hand, rubbing her knuckles calmly.

She ripped her hand away from him, running towards the front door. “Where are you?! Where are you, YOU BASTARD!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face, she stumbled into the living room to a horrid sight.

“M-mom..d-dad..” She collasped onto her knees, staring at the two bloody and bruised bodies. “You monster..”

The left side of both their skulls crushed in, an uncountable amount of stab wounds..he sat them upright on the sofa, forcing them to embrace each other. Almost as if he wanted them to seem “perfect” as they died.

Left speechless, Siwon attempted to drag her away, his own tears impossible to hide. “G-go back to the car, please.” He begged, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “Just wait for backup.”

She refused, shoving him away and peering up the staircase. “Don’t go up there, Siyeon. Please, just go wait outside.” With one final tug she was free from his hold and up the stairs, she slammed the door of her sister’s room open.

If she could throw up, she would. The younger girl prompt up at her piano, head against the blood-covered keys. And a note.

Siyeon staggered towards the younger girl, caressing the back of her head. “I..I failed you..I’m so sorry..I’ll find him and make him feel your pain, Saebom-ah..I..”

She left the room, heart bleeding.

She failed to protect them.

It’s all her fault.

And now he will pay for his actions at all costs.


	2. Soyi's File

December 23, 2013, 1 week after the Sullim-dong Murder Case

9:03 A.M.

Siwon’s fast paced steps echoed as he walked down the narrow hallway. It had been a week since he and Siyeon had been forced to take time off to ‘heal’, as their boss put it.

All eyes turned to him when he entered the room, hushed whispers filled the space. Heechul stood up and pulled him off to the side. “What are you doing here?” He whispered, the younger man stared back in confusion.

“I came to work, what’s the problem with that?” Siwon removed his jacket and hung it up on the back of his chair, Heechul followed close behind him. Siwon sighed to himself, raising his eyebrow at the older man. “Did I miss something?”

“You’re supposed to be on leave while we looked for the bastard that..you know.”

“Siyeon’s the one forced on leave, I took it so I could take care of her. Now can you tell me what you found at the scene?” His eyes focused on his clear desk, such a rare sight.

Heechul inspected the area around them then leaned forward, “This bastard is smart, no fingerprints, smudged foot steps, and he was wearing a mask..no cameras around caught him.”

Siwon’s eyes fixed on Heechul’s face, a look of disbelief on his face. “Not one camera?”

“We looked at every single camera in the surrounding area, there was nothing aside from a glimpse of a black BMW, no license plate.”

“So he’s a wealthy man,” Siwon breathed out from his nose, rubbing his chin. “Look into recently purchased BMW’s, narrow it down to those in higher power, like a CEO.”

“Siwon-ah..that won’t help at all, thousands of people have purchased that type of vehicle! And we don’t even know what model, it’ll lead us down a blackhole.”

“Get me the surveillence footage as well as the file.”

Heechul paused, then went to grab the thick yellow file. He dropped it on the desk, “There, just..don’t show it to her. It’s gruesome stuff, aish..even made me feel ill. That sick bastard deserves the same treatment.” Siwon picked up the file, hesitantly holding onto the first page.

He finally got the courage to view what he’d be dreading, a sick feeling consuming him abruptly. His hand shook as he observed each photo. He couldn’t believe that someone could do such a terrible thing, he couldn’t believe how the man laughed as his sister-in-law begged for her life…

In between a bunch of documents was a black USB drive, labeled “Surveillence”. He stashed the drive in his pocket for later. The rest of the file had small assumptions, the man had to be around 5'10" to 6" feet tall, aged approximately 30 to 40, clearly mentally unstable.

“What kind of evidence is this?” He grumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Siyeon pulled up to the house, armed with a bottle of mace and a small pocket knife just incase. Yellow police tape blocked off the two white doors, 'CAUTION’ written in bold black letters.

She opened the door and ducked under the tape, entering her childhood home. The air in the house heavy. Her eyes lingered on the sofa that has become stained with blood, a splatter sprayed across the floor.

They were killed just a foot away, atleast she assumed so, her assumptions supported by the lone blood stains on the hardwood floor across from the couch. Her heart hurt from the scene, remembering their lifeless bodies sitting in the exact spot.

She took one final look before ascending up the staircase, noticing her little sister’s door still ajar. She stared at the door, contemplating entering the room. Another door beside the main door in focus, Siyeon’s old room. She cracked the door open, everything still the way she left it when she first moved out to live with her now-husband years ago.

Except a stray piece of paper folded on her bed.

Without hesitation she grabbed it, unfolding it quickly.

“You didn’t know them as well as you thought you did…”

“What is this?” Her voice shook as she reread the line a hundred more times, trying to make sense of it. “What does this even mean? Did that asshole leave this here?”

Siyeon pocketed the note and dashed out of the house, rushing to the station. Not bothered by the idea of her forced leave. She entered the call centre, tapping Jongwoon of his shoulder.

“Jongwoon-ssi, can you find people based off of handwriting?”

Both Jongwoon and Jeongsu stared at her with wide eyes, stuttering out jibberish. “S-Siyeon-ssi? What are you..”

“Just answer my question, Jongwoon.”

“I-I uh…no, I’m sorry..I-I can’t, we don’t even know who the culprit is, attempting to find him from his writing would be..impossible.”

She sighed, realizing how irrational her request was. “No, don’t apologize. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Why, do you have something from the killer?” Jeongsu asked in a hushed tone, Siyeon slowly nodded her head. She took the note out from her jacket pocket and handed it to the older man.

She stopped in the entrance of the station, a thought came to mind. Could he be talking about the same case that her former co-worker mentioned? “You didn’t know them as well as you..” She pivoted around on her heel, heading down the staircase down the hall.

She opened the door to the archives, making sure that she hadn’t been followed. “What year..what year did he say it was? 1986..no I was alive, 1987?” She navigated her way through the countless number of records, all the way to 1987.

2010

Young 23 year old Siyeon stood infront of the Violent Crimes Unit following her self-introduction, now feeling much smaller under their judgemental gazes. “Huh, what a joke, what did you do to have our boss place a chick with us?”

The Team Leader, Oh Baekho, slammed his hand against his desk, silencing the crude remarks. “I’ve been informed that Ms. Park was top of her class, we should be thankful to have such a good officer under our supervision.”

Siyeon bowed deeply, still feeling an intense stare. “Hey hyung, didn’t that couple from that unsolved case have a daughter called Park Siyeon?”

She stared at them with wide, confused eyes. “What unsolved case?” She asked hesitantly.

The two men waved her closer, leaning in. “A couple was supposedly working with this gang that was selling some heavy drugs and helped cover up a murder, they had a baby daughter so the judge ruled them innocent.”

“Enough! All of you.”

The three nodded, lowering their heads to focus back on their current cases.

-

She skimmed through the packed case files, paying close attention to the names mentioned on the files. So engrossed in her search she failed to hear someone come up from behind. “Siyeon-ssi, what are you doing here?”

The older man’s voice caused her to jump up in shock, nearly smacking her head against another packed box. “Oh, Sungmin-ssi, uh, I was just looking for something!” His eyes showed doubt but still, he shrugged and left the aisle.

“Shouldn’t you be at home?” He said, Siyeon could see him reaching for a box on the highest shelf two aisles away, explaining why his voice sounded quieter.

“I uh, yeah, but I just needed to find something. What are you looking for?”

Sungmin pulled down the box he was searching for, carrying it to the table by the entrance. “That stalker case from two years ago, the woman who was obsessed with that lawyer. She violated her restraining order so they need the files again.” He sighed, pulling out said file.

“Oh wow, uh, nice seeing you..” Sungmin peaked up for a split second and smiled before she left the room. He wondered what help would a file from 1987 be to her..

Siyeon left the building swiftly, empty handed and impatient.

She got into her car, taking out her phone. He picked up after two rings, his voice hushed. “What’s wrong, Siyeon-ssi?”

“I need you to look into something for me, keep it on the low.”

Jongwoon agreed, leaning away from his desk. “What is it?”

He hummed and then grew silent, as if contemplating. “I’ll look into it and call you later tonight.”

“Thank you, it’s appreciated.”

She threw her phone into the passenger seat and leaned back, running her hands over her face. Were they really murdered for a crime from 26 years ago? Were they guilty or had they been framed? And why would they kill off her younger sister aswell?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, her brother in-law. “Hello?” No matter how hard she tried, her voice still sounded tired.

“Siyeon-ah, it's Chulwoo"

She breathed out from her nose, licking the back of her teeth. “I know, what do you want?”

“Your nephew wants to see you, I understand if you aren’t in the mood-”

“I’ll be there unless you’re bullshitting me, be honest.”

He sighed, “I’m not, he does really want to see you. It’s been weeks.”

“Fine, I’ll stop by for a minute.”

She ended the call before she had to hear his voice any longer. “You know, unnie, if you didn’t have his kid I would have killed him by now.” Siyeon glanced up at the family photo hiding in her visor.

If she had time to raise a kid, she, without a doubt, would adopt her nephew. His father being an asshole (in Siyeon’s opinion) and a suspect in the demise of her older sister made him unfit to be a father by any standards.

“Taehyun-ah! Oh, look at you, you’ve gotten so big!” Siyeon wrapped him up in a tight hug and pulled him close to her.

“Why don’t you come visit me anymore?” The six year old boy sulked, a feeling of guilt came over her. She caressed his short black hair while looking him in his equally dark brown eyes.

“Well you see, Taehyun-ah, your aunt is busy catching all the bad guys. Just like your mommy did.”

Taehyun shook his head and ran off, confusing Siyeon. She stood up properly, the squating position growing uncomfortable. Her brother in-law leaned against the wall a few feet from her. “I try to show him as many pictures I can, I also tell him about her a lot. He’s catching on that she isn’t just on a long trip.” He chuckled sadly.

“She would have still been here if you were a good husband.”

“Let’s not talk about this again, you already know that I didn’t have anything to do with it.” Chulwoo uncrossed his arms and ran his hands down his face. “Should we talk about what happened a week ago?”

“No, we shouldn’t. It’s none of your business, anyway.”

“I think it was the same person.”

Siyeon’s head shot up, she stepped closer to him. “What did you just say?”

“I think the man who murdered my wife also murdered her family,” His voice low, his jaw clenched, “Soyi started investigating a case involving a gang then she died, your parents were running some odd business and now they’re dead too!’

"Don’t even-” Siyeon stopped after feeling a tug on her jeans, the young boy staring up at her with his doe eyes. “Taehyun-ah! Where did you disappear off to, huh?” She smiled at him.

He grinned and took a folder out from behind his back, both Siyeon and Chulwoo froze. “W-what is this?” She stuttered, holding her hand out.

“It was in mommy’s desk! She said that this thing had a lot of stuff on bad guys!”

Siyeon took the yellow folder from the kid’s hands, “Can I keep this, Taehyun-ie?” The small boy nodded, appearing to be proud of himself. “I will make sure to bring you a present when I come next time, okay?”

Taehyun grinned and hugged Siyeon, parting to look up at his confused father. “How did you know where that was, Hyun-ah? Can you tell me?” Chulwoo squated down, holding his son’s hand.

“Mommy just kept it in her drawer thingy.”

Chulwoo nodded, peering back at Siyeon. “Hopefully that’ll be of help to you.”

She bowed her head, saying her final goodbye to her nephew before leaving the apartment complex. She redialed the number again, holding the device up to her ear. “Jongwoon-ssi, can we meet at the restaurant by the station? The place run by the grandma.”


	3. Her Letters

7:09 P.M.

Jongwoon flipped through the pages, occasionally pausing to study a picture that would pop up or to pay extra attention to a piece of text. He hit the end of the file and his eyes grew wide. “Siyeon-ssi..” He pushed it towards her, “They’re notes.”

Siyeon cocked an eyebrow and grabbed hold of the file. “What kind of notes?” She questioned. There had to be up to twenty letters, all varying in length. 

The first letter was written neatly in her familiar handwriting, anyone else would guess that it was printed out with some odd font. But Siyeon knew, it was just her way of writing.

_“January 12, 2011,_

_My name is Park Soyi, daughter of Park Hyungmin and Han Haeyoung, older sister to Park Siyeon and Park Saebom, wife of Oh Chulwoo and mother to Oh Taehyun. I am aware that with my private investigation I am risking both my life and my job._

_I have already considered the consequences of my actions and that is why I will be writing these letters as I go on. These letters are my way of informing whomever finds them of my findings, hopefully, you are not a member of this organization that I am digging into._

_If my dear sister, Siyeon, is the first person to read my words, I wish to apologize to you. For being neglectful and not taking care of you as I should have when you decided to join the police force. Well now you no longer need me, please be happy in your relationship, do not dwell on my passing when it happens._

_To my Saebom, please stay away from this occupation, I cannot even bare the thought of you going through what I have. I love you more than you can imagine, even if I haven’t been around enough to express it. Please grow up well._

_To my dearest parents, I wish you will confess for your wrongdoings, it’s only fair. Do not worry, I won’t uncover anything as of now, I can’t say the same for Siyeon who already seems so determined. You both should grow old with no guilt._

_That is all for now, the next won’t be personal._

_Sincerely,_

_Park Soyi”_

A single tear rolled down Siyeon’s cheek, she wiped it as soon as she felt it. Clearing her throat, she hid the letter and reached for another, Jongwoon held back from asking the useless question _“are you okay?”._

“Jongwoon-ssi, I’m going to repeat this one more time, keep this whole thing on the low. We could both end up-” She cut herself off after seeing him swallow and nod. “I’ll take the letters home to read, it’s too dangerous for you to keep them.”

He agreed and brought his glass of water up to his mouth, stopping suddenly. “Why would she investigate this privately? For such a massive case, involving such a powerful gang, doesn’t this seem..suspicious?”

Siyeon thought for moment, considering every possibility. “Maybe she knew what would happen to those involved.” She said thickly. Jongwoon’s eyes widened and his lips felt dry. “You don’t have to do any hands on stuff, I’ll go alone when investigating in person.”

“I-I wasn’t worried about that, I’m just..you’re really doing this knowing you could get, y’know..?” He trailed off, his eyes showing concern. Siyeon sighed and gave a brief smile.

“This is what I signed up for, putting my life in danger is nothing new.”

His phone dinged, bringing him back to reality. “Oh, my break is over..I’ll look into that thing later, I’ll call you when I find something.” He smiled, zipping up his black jacket.

“Right..” Siyeon sorted the papers into small piles and stuffed it into her bag, standing up from the table. She could feel a set of eyes glued onto her back.

She turned back to look the grandma directly in the eyes, bowing and returning to her route. “Not even going to order something dear? You look ill.” The old woman’s voice sounded gentle yet raspy, enough to evoke a feeling of guilt.

Siyeon stepped back into the restaurant, smiling at the short old lady. “I’ll order a lot next time, I promise!” The grandma nodded, waving her off.

“Stay out of trouble!”

The cold, dry air made breathing difficult and dried out her throat, she was beginning to regret not wear a mask or scarf. She hurried out of the alley, relieved after getting into her car. “Winter is the worst season.” Siyeon mumbled before throwing her bag in the passenger seat.

The apartment was quiet as expected, all lights but the lamp in the living room off. “I tell you a hundred times and you still don’t listen.” Siyeon’s lips lifted up as she sighed lightly, flicking the switch on the lamp.

The kitchen appeared clean for the first time in months, how, she had no idea. Had Siwon done this while she was sleeping? She should thank him when he comes home..

The staircase looked more narrow after a long day, the pictures bringing more pain than joy nowadays. The first picture showed her and Siwon with the rest of her family at their graduation from the academy, they started dating just before that. The next was another picture from graduation day but with his family instead of hers, all their smiles so bright and so innocent. 

And at the top of the stairs, a picture from their wedding. An event that was celebrated with heavy hearts. They got engaged two days prior to her sister’s passing and married four months after. Siyeon considered taking down the picture and replacing it with something that didn’t seem so artificial but she never made the effort.

She sat down at her desk, clearing off any unnecessary paperwork before placing down her current focus.

She grabbed from the top of the pile, staring at it with uncertainty. Reading these will make it possible to make an arrest and put Soyi’s murderer behind bars but what else will she uncover? Will she find out what crimes her parents committed? 

_“January 13, 2011,_

_I can’t figure out who the leader of the organization is, despite creeping outside this one building. Whoever he is, he is one powerful and wealthy man, that is certainly one note I have made. All his workers are dressed in expensive suits, I can’t see too well from here, but I am pretty sure they’re all wearing expensive watches, too._

_I have my suspicions that this is just a decoy, what other reason would the boss not show up?_

_But there is what I believe to be a secondary boss, he is usually surrounded by a group of what I believe to be security guards. He is approximately 6′0″ tall and weighs anywhere from 55 kg to 60 kg. Fairly handsome, high cheekbones, long face. Black hair that is usually slicked back. He is aged 25-30. He hasn’t made an appearance in a while, maybe he knows that I’m watching._

_That’s all for this report._

_Park Soyi”_

Siyeon frowned, scanning over the paper once again. Why wouldn’t she suspect this man? Because of his age?

Siyeon’s phone rung, shocking her out of her thoughts. 

_“Siyeon-ah, we caught him!”_ Siwon shouted over the sound of the vehicle he was in.

“What?” She stood up hurriedly, her eyes wide with shock.

_“He was stalking a younger girl earlier, after going to his house we found clothes with blood!”_

“How do you know he’s the killer we’re looking for?”

_“It was their blood, Siyeon. I made them doubt check, it’s him.”_

Siyeon hung up the call and dashed down the steps.

The station was now buzzing, a ton of reporters crowded at the staircase, snapping photos of who knows what. A young reporter, not any older than 21, grabbed Siyeon by her shoulder, asking for a statement.

She shrugged him off, pushing her way through the crowd.

Siwon ran to meet her, a relieved smile spread across his face. “We caught him, he’ll spend the rest of his life behind bars.” He spoke softly, cupping her face in his hands.

“Take me to him.” 

The investigation room, both the monitoring room and actual space, were crowded. Heechul had the supposed murderer by the collar as he screamed profanities in his face.

Siyeon watched as Heechul got dragged away from him and watched as Donghae replaced Heechul. “Why did you do it, huh?” Donghae spoke in his rough accent, glaring down at him.

“It was fun, especially hearing that little one..what was her name? Ah..Saebom?” He glanced up, peering into the one-way window as if taunting her. “Hearing Saebom beg for her life..ah it felt so refreshing.” He taunted.

Siyeon’s eyes widened, “It’s not him.”

Siwon stared at her, confused. “What do you mean? He confessed.”

Siyeon faced him, her jaw quivered, “We both heard his voice, Siwon, that isn’t him. The tone is too high and he isn’t pronouncing his words the same way.”

“We have a confession and evidence..he could’ve just deepened his voice-”

_“It’s not him”_

“Siyeon-ah, you’re grieving, you aren’t thinking properly.”

“Why don’t you believe me? It’s not him! I heard his voice, we all heard it! IT’S NOT HIM!” Tears pooled in her eyes as her voice raised, she shoved him back and pointed at the man. “Look into his bank files, look for a huge deposit! He had to of been bribed!”

Siwon grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her away, ignoring her attempts to resist. “Go home, you shouldn’t be here.” He tried to touch her cheek, getting his hand slapped away. 

She glared into his eyes, clenching her jaw. “You might as well have killed them yourself.” She snarled before stomping away.

Siwon watched her with wide eyes, his jaw hung open. A hand touched his shoulder as a form of comfort. “I think she’s right, I think he took a bribe.” Heechul sat down on the side wall.

“He hasn’t said a single detail outside of the girls name, he also doesn’t know the name of either of the weapons.” Siwon stared at his hyung with a blank expression.

“Siwon-ah, be honest with me.” Heechul patted the spot next to him, “What can she hear that we can’t?”

Siwon swallowed harshly, staring at the ground. “She heard the details in his voice, she heard it all. She has this..special ability, she was born with it. She heard everything we heard but much clearer, as if he was in the room with her.”

“Then why didn’t you believe her?”

Siwon hesitated, contemplating his answer. “I wanted it to be him, hyung, I wanted to be able to tell her that her family could rest peacefully.”

Heechul patted on Siwon’s shoulder. “I’m the only other person in the building who thinks Siyeon hasn’t gone insane, they’re going to go through with the trial.”

“What?!”

“Try to round up evidence, make sure Siyeon shows up.” Heechul instructed before heading back inside.

Evidence? They didn’t have much outside of the phone call and with Lim Jinhyung’s confession..

He shot up and stormed back inside, swinging the door of the investigation room open. “Who paid you?” He demanded, Jinhyung smirked. “If you don’t tell me who paid you I will make you feel more pain than any of the real culprits victims, starting from bottom to top-”

“Choi Siwon! That’s enough!” Kwangil raged, pulling Siwon back by his collar. “What do you think you’re doing, huh? Have you gone insane?!” 

“Siyeon’s right, it’s not him!”

Kwangil let go, huffing loudly. “Both you and that wife of yours have gone crazy, get out of my face.”

Siwon scoffed and left the room, hearing Lim Jinhyung’s mocking laugh from behind him. 


End file.
